Dresses - Tag for Home
by tmtcltb
Summary: This story is a tag to my story Home.


_AN: this story is a_ _tag to my story Home. Chronologically these events occurred right before Chapter 40. A million thanks to Scousedancer for her encouragement and valuable assistance with this story._

 _Hope you enjoy!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kara?" Danny called as he lugged the final crate of booze into the house, stacking it on top of the other boxes. If there was one thing that they did not want to run out of tonight, it was alcohol.

"Upstairs."

Following the sound of her voice, Danny was surprised to see their bedroom door closed. Usually Kara left it open unless she was getting changed or nursing (she had taken to nursing Frankie in their bedroom for Chris's benefit since the sight made him uncomfortable). But Frankie was over at Kelly and Ava's house this afternoon so Kara could get ready for the open house tonight. Swinging the door open, Danny was treated to the sight of Kara standing in the middle of the room clad in nothing but her bra and panties.

"Good. You're back. You can zip me up." Danny watched as Kara wiggled her way into a slinky black dress. Once the strapless gown was in place, Kara swung around so her back was to him. After taking a minute to enjoy the view, Danny sauntered towards her, kicking their bedroom door closed behind him. Grasping the zipper he pulled but couldn't move it past Kara's bra strap.

"Maybe without the bra?" Kara muttered, more to herself than Danny, as she reached around to unclip her bra and toss it on the bed. Danny took the opportunity to smooth his hands over her silk clad hips.

"This is a pretty sweet dress."

"I wore it to a charity ball I was invite to a couple years ago," Kara explained.

Danny wasn't sure he liked this dress as much now that he was imagining another man stripping it off Kara. "Back when you were dating Jeremy?"

Kara peeked at him over her shoulder, one hand holding the front of the gown against her chest. She bit down on her lip - a sure sign that she was teasing him - and Danny realized that she knew exactly what he was thinking. "Actually I went with Burk. He needed a date and I was free that weekend."

If Danny was not a hundred percent sure that Carlton viewed Kara as a sister, he would have had to kill the man. "Ah."

"Rachel wants me to wear a dress for the wedding but so far nothing fits." Kara waved her free hand in the direction of their bed, where a pile of clothing sat.

With a bit of a maneuvering, Danny was able to get the dress zipped up, but when Kara turned around it was immediately obvious that she would not be wearing this dress to the Captain and Rachel's wedding. While Danny couldn't help but admire the sight of Kara's breasts spilling over the top of the strapless gown, he was fairly certain that Rachel would prefer that the focus of the ceremony be on her and the Captain, rather than on Kara's bosom.

Danny smirked. "Not that I mind the view, but having a nipple slip at the Captain's wedding might have negative career consequences."

Kara managed to glare at him for all of three seconds before she started to giggle. "Can you imagine his face? Actually, can you imagine Miller's face?"

That image got Danny laughing as well. "Miller wouldn't know what to do. He'd start babbling about onions or something equally ridiculous."

Kara tossed Danny her cell phone. "Here, snap a picture so I can show Rachel why this is _not_ going to work. Then I want to try on the blue one."

After Danny snapped the picture, Kara turned her back to him again. "Unzip me?"

Danny worked the zipper down, careful not to catch the material. Although the dress would not do for the wedding, Danny could imagine other events, events involving just the two of them, where it would be completely appropriate. As the back of the dress sagged open, Danny took the opportunity to slide his hands into the bodice, using one hand to encircle Kara's waist and pull her back against him as the other hand rose to gently cup her breast, mindful of how sensitive they were from her infection.

"Danny," Kara began reproachfully, continuing to clutch the gown to her chest, although she didn't pull away as Danny began placing feather light kisses down her neck. "We have a house full of company coming over."

"They won't be here for hours," Danny mumbled, stopping to linger at the sensitive spot behind Kara's ear. Shifting even closer, he rocked against her while he rubbed the pad of his thumb across her nipple. Releasing her grip on the dress, Kara's hand grasped his forearm and arched against him as he continued the rhythmic movement. With Kara distracted, Danny used his free hand to push the black silk down over Kara's hips until it fell to the floor, leaving her clad only in a pair of purple lace panties.

Breathing in sharply, Danny swept his free hand back to Kara's stomach, amazed at how flat it was again. The only physical reminders of her recent pregnancy were the small stretch marks by Kara's left hip. Danny smoothed his fingertips over the rough patches of skin before dipping his fingers under the elastic of her panties, fingers dancing teasingly over the curls. Throwing him an impatient look over her shoulder, Kara deliberately pressed back against Danny's erection. Danny hissed, nipping at her ear and neck. He continued the teasing movement of his fingers for another moment until Kara's hand dropped to cover his, pushing his hand down so that his palm was against her core. He had always loved that about having sex with Kara. She had never been shy about telling him - or even better showing him - exactly what she wanted.

And Danny knew exactly what Kara wanted right now as she she moved against his hand, hips grinding against him. Sliding a knee between her legs, he widened her stance before slipping one, then two fingers into her tight channel. With Kara's head tipped against his shoulder and her back arched, Danny could see the rosy flush that spread across her chest as he moved his fingers within her slick heat. He palmed her breast again, rolling the pebbled nipple between his thumb and forefinger before moving to the other side. Kara's moans became louder, her hand a death grip on his wrist as she urged him on, and then she was gyrating around him, her body shaking as she reached her climax.

As her body slowed, Kara collapsed against him limply. Lips against her shoulder Danny slowly withdrew his fingers, taking the opportunity to push Kara's now soaking panties down her legs. She caught him by surprise when she swung around, tugging at his shirt.

"Fair is fair, Mr. Green. I refuse to be naked by myself."

"Happy to be of service."

With Kara busy yanking his shirt over his head, Danny grabbed her ass, pulling her tightly against his now throbbing erection. Kara lifted a knee, wrapping her leg around his and pressing even closer, allowing him to feel her heat through his clothing. Kara's fingers tangled in his hair as she stretched up to kiss him, nibbling on his lower lip until he gave her access, their tongues dueling in a sensual battle. Danny stumbled backwards until he hit something solid, pulling Kara with him as he toppled onto the surface.

Kara giggled as they landed, half reclining. "The chair?"

"It's closer than the bed," Danny mumbled as he drew her in for another bruising kiss, one hand anchoring her head while the other one traced the lines of her bottom. Their tongues swirled and retreated in a pattern they both knew well. Never a passive observer, Kara's hands dropped to Danny's waist, making quick work of his belt buckle and pants before delving inside. Kara wrapped her hand around his length as she rubbed against him, no clothing left to separate them, mimicking his earlier teasing. With Kara making no movement to advance the ball, Danny took charge, grasping her hips firmly as he adjusted their position and plunged into her. Their lips separated as they both groaned. Breathing hard, Kara braced her hands against the back of the chair, lifting herself up and sliding down his length tantalizingly slowly. Danny's hands tightened on her thighs as he attempted to increase their pace, only to discover that he had no leverage. Something that Kara must have been aware of based on the grin she was giving him as she leisurely rotated her hips.

"Did you want something?" Her voice was silky smooth against his ear and Danny took advantage of her new position to draw one of her nipples into his mouth. Kara jerked, pressing him even deeper into her, drawing a groan from both of them. Danny switched his attention to her other breast, smiling as he heard her breathless whisper. "Cheater."

"All's fair in love and war," Danny replied, his voice gravelly as she pressed down again, burying him within her. His hands returned to her hips as Kara leaned back, eyes drifting closed as she increased the rhythm of their thrusts. The sight of her straddling him, rosy breasts jiggling as she moved, was enough to drive Danny to the edge of his control. He slid one hand between their bodies, his thumb finding Kara's sensitive spot and rubbing in a circular pattern, causing Kara to moan. Her movements became less controlled, more urgent as he pushed her closer to the edge. One, two, three thrusts later Kara buckled, her body tightening around him as she was rocked by the waves of her release. Fighting, Danny waited until her body had stilled before plunging into her one last time, finding his own release with a muffled shout.

Kara collapsed on his chest, her head dropping to his shoulder, the only sound in the room their ragged breathing. Groping blindly, Danny pulled the afghan off the end of the bed and draped it over Kara so she wouldn't get cold. He wasn't sure how long they had been sitting there, bodies still connected, when Kara raised her head, bracing her forearms against his chest.

"Should I try the blue one on now?"


End file.
